OBJECTIVES: The specific aims of the conference are to bring together experts in various areas of cell and subcellular fractionation to discuss problems and characteristics of each of the major organelle fractions from tumor cells and to review current advances in cell separation methods with a view to providing new avenues for fundamental and clinical cancer studies.